I'll Love You Forever
by Priestess Kaiba
Summary: (complete)(AU, OOC) Yugi left 2 years ago with his grandpa. He only has a short time to live, but before he dies he wants to regain what he left behind, but in 2 years lots can change. (YugixTeaxSeto) rated for: content. Be warned: Character death! R
1. Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so put the lawyers away. ^_^

Sorceress of Silver Moonlight: Hello everyone this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, so please be gentle. This fic is going to deal with the death of a character if you can't handle it please don't read it. You have been warned plenty of times. In this here paragraph, in the summary, title of the fic and etc. I don't want to get flamed over that, especially since I put this warning. Yugi and the gang's ages are 21, Kaiba 22. Also the disease that Yugi is suffering from will be nameless, for now anyway. Other then that please let me know what you think. Read and review! ^_^

Chapter 1- Bad News

            It had been a month since he had collapsed at the archeological site in South America where he had been working with his grandpa. Now he was in the United States, New York to be exact, sitting in the waiting room of a medical doctor. His slender frame sat on a chair as he browsed through one of the magazines that littered the center table in the room. His amethyst eyes scanned the pages, but he didn't focus on the written words in front of him. His mind was preoccupied with the results of his medical tests. What would the results be? He had a feeling it wasn't good news. Unable to concentrate he placed the magazine on a vacant chair beside him. 

            "Mr. Motou. Yugi Motou." A female voice called. 

            The figure in the chair turned toward the voice and his amethyst eyes landed on the nurse calling his name. 

            "The doctor will see you now." She told him simply. 

            He nodded and rose from the chair. His tall form (he had hit a growth spurt a year back) walked over to the nurse and when he reached her she walked toward the door of the doctor's private office. She pushed open the door for him and he stepped inside. 

            "The doctor will be here in a minute or so." She told him.

            "Thanks." He said before she closed the door behind him. He walked toward the glass window of the office and stood beside it. He gazed out of the window looking at the normal commotion of the city streets below him. He sighed deeply as he looked outside and that's when he heard the door open. 

            "Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Motou." The doctor said as a greeting, he closed the door behind him. "Please sit down." He gestured to a chair as he went to his desk and sat down.

            Yugi moved away from the window and took a seat opposite of the doctor. He fidgeted a bit in his seat as the doctor looked at him with a neutral expression. 

            "Well Mr. Motou, we got the results back from the lab." The doctor told him. "The result is…" 

            Yugi's breath caught in his throat. He moved uneasily in the chair again. This was it. The doctor was going to tell him what was wrong with him.

            The doctor took a deep breath and looked at Yugi. "I'm afraid its not good news." He told him, his voice somber. 

            Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and cleared his throat. "What is it doctor? What's wrong with me?" He asked tentatively.

            "I'm sorry to tell you this, especially to someone so young, but you have a short time to live." The doctor told him, his tone apologetic. 

            Yugi nodded his head mutely, his eyes shining with tears. He held back the tears; he didn't want to cry in front of the doctor. "How long do I have to live?" He asked his voice wavering slightly on the words. 

            "You have two, three months at the most." The doctor told him.

            "Two, three months." Yugi said softly. "That's not a lot of time." 

            "I know." The doctor told him. "I'm sorry."

            Yugi rose from the chair on unsteady legs, seeing him unbalanced the doctor also rose and made his way over to him to help him. 

            "Easy son." He told him. "If you're feeling lightheaded just stay seated." The doctor advised him. 

            Yugi shook his head. "I'm fine." He told him. "I have to go. There is so much to do." Yugi said softly. 

            The doctor nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry that I can't do anything for you." The doctor told him. 

            "Yeah, I am too." Yugi replied, his voice distant. "I have to go." 

            "Of course." The doctor replied gently. 

            "Thank you doctor." Yugi told his doctor. He reached for the doctor's hand and they shook hands. Yugi headed for the door and walked out. "Good bye." He told the doctor.

            "Good bye." The doctor replied.

            Yugi stepped out of the building and out into the frantic street. He decided to walk back to the hotel where he was staying with his grandpa, instead of taking a cab. As he walked toward the hotel the doctor's words echoed in his head. He only had a few months to live. What was he going to do with the time he had left? 

Sorceress of Silver Moonlight: ok first chapter complete. Should I continue should I stop? Let me know! Later everyone. 


	2. Yugi’s Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so put the lawyers away. ^_^

Sorceress of Silver Moonlight: hello everyone. I'm here with another chapter. Thank you so much:** Anime-ruthless, Kagome, Mamono, Serenity Komoshiro, and Teafan123, **for your reviews. They were greatly appreciated. ^_^

Chapter 2- Yugi's Decision

            Yugi stood outside of the hotel room. He leaned forward and pressed his head against the closed the door. He still couldn't believe that he was dying. This whole ordeal seemed like a bad dream, a dream that he couldn't wake up from. Now as he leaned against the door, he dreaded going inside to tell his grandpa what his diagnosis had been.

            With a shaky hand he reached out for the knob. He squeezed his hand against the knob and released a deep breath. _Well I have to do it sooner or later, _he thought to himself grimly as he pushed open the door. 

            "Grandpa!" He called out as he closed the door behind him. The hotel room was dark and empty. Apparently Grandpa Motou was out. Well with his Grandpa out it gave Yugi time to figure out how he was going to tell his Grandpa. 

            He walked over to the couch and laid down on it. The couch was a bit smaller then his height and it caused his feet to dangle on the end of it. His amethyst eyes looked up to the white ceiling of the hotel room. Laying there on the couch with the silence all around him made his mind drift. 

            "Yugi! Yugi!" Yugi stirred on the couch as he heard his name being called. He opened his eyes to see his Grandpa standing over him. 

            "Hey Grandpa." Yugi greeted him, his voice groggy with sleep. "Was I asleep?" He added uncertainly. 

            His grandpa nodded with a smile on his face. "It's understandable that you're tired." He told him. "You have been sick lately." 

            A lump formed in Yugi's throat and he swallowed it loudly as he sat up on the couch. "Yeah, I have." He said softly under his breath. 

            "So what did the doctor tell you?" His Grandpa asked him. 

            "Um…well…" Yugi stammered. "He…said…that…" 

            Seeing his Grandson's uneasiness, Solomon Motou, realized that the news wasn't good. Yugi was never good at hiding things from him. 

            "It's bad news, isn't it?" Grandpa Motou asked his Grandson. 

            Yugi nodded his head. "Yes it is." He managed to croak out. His throat felt tight, making it hard to talk. 

            "Well? What did the doctor tell you?" He prompted gently when Yugi stayed silent. 

            "He told me I was dying." Yugi told him.

            "What?" Grandpa Motou said in shocked disbelief. "Are you sure about this? Maybe it's a mistake." 

            Yugi shook his head sadly, his eyes watering. "There's no mistake." He told him. "I'm dying. I have no more then three months to live." 

            Grandpa Motou sat down on the couch beside his Grandson. "I don't understand. Just a few months ago you were fine." He said confused.

            "The doctor said that I have a rare blood disease." Yugi told him.

            "A blood disease?" Grandpa Motou repeated.

            "It's very rare and it has no cure." Yugi told him. "The doctor explained it to me. He said that something in my blood is poisoning my body. Similar to a cancer." 

            "How did you contract this disease?" Grandpa Motou asked.

            "I don't know." Yugi replied. "The doctor couldn't explain that either." 

            Grandpa Motou's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his sadden Grandson. "I'm so sorry my boy." He told him as he wrapped his arms around him. 

            Yugi wrapped his arms around his Grandfather and he let the tears fall from his eyes. Now that he was here with his Grandpa and not at the doctor's office, it seemed ok to cry. He was with family now, where it wasn't an embarrassment to cry.  

            "What are we going to do, my boy?" Grandpa Motou asked Yugi as Yugi cried against him.

            "I want to go home." Yugi told him through his tears. 

            "We will." Solomon replied. "As soon as possible." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi and his Grandpa arrived back at Domino late in the night. Silently they opened the door to the Game Shop and went inside. They lived above the shop. Yugi went up the stairs and headed to his bedroom. He turned on the lights and gazed around his room. It felt weird to be back home. He knew he should be happy to be back home, but under the circumstances he couldn't find any joy at being back home. Yugi sat down on his bed as his Grandpa appeared at the entrance of his room. 

            "Grandpa, I want you to do me a favor." Yugi told him, looking toward his bedroom's window.

            "Yes, I'll do anything." He replied.

            "No matter what act like nothing's wrong and don't tell anyone that I'm sick, ok?" Yugi asked of him.

            Solomon was taken aback by the request, but he had to do what his Grandson asked of him. "No matter what, I won't tell anyone anything." He promised him.

            "Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi said as he laid down on his bed. 

            Solomon Motou entered the room and removed his Grandson's shoes. He then placed a blanket on his ailing Grandson. He bent down and kissed Yugi on the forehead. "Sleep well, my boy." He told him. He walked out of Yugi's room turning off the light and closing the door behind him. 

            "You too, Grandpa." Yugi said softly looking out the window, seeing the moon in the sky.

Sorceress of Silver Moonlight: Alright another chapter complete. Yugi is now back at Domino, let's see what surprises await him in future chapters. As for the illness yugi is suffering from, I made it up. It was the first thing that came to my mind. Well until the next chapter, everyone stay safe and have a great weekend. 


	3. Yugi’s Shocking Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so put the lawyers away. ^_^

Sorceress of Silver Moonlight: Hey everyone I'm here with another chapter. Those reviews from everyone are very motivating. I'm glad every one has liked the story so far. ^_^ 

Sorceress of Silver Moonlight Reviewer's Comments:

**Anime-Ruthless: **Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm glad I haven't disappointed you. Also thanks for adding me to your fav lists! Really made my day! ^_^

**Mamono:** Yeah, I'm sad for Yugi too. It's hard to write this, but the damn muse won't leave me alone!! Eh, about his friends knowing well…hmmm, I have no idea. LOL!! *smiles innocently*

**Summer: **Aw don't cry Summer. Um no there will be no Yami in this story. I didn't really see a place where I could fit him in, so I excluded him. Maybe in another story I'll write him a part. I would answer these questions but it will give away the plot. I guess all I can say is, wait and see. ^_^

**Hioga-Chan: **yeah it is sad, but my muse wants me to write this. Thank you so much for the review!

**Maria Stars: **Thanks so much for the compliment and the review! I'll try to keep the chapters coming regularly. ^_^

**Serenity Komoshiro: **Your welcome for the shout out. Thank you so much for the reviews and for saying you like the detail I put into the story. ^_^

**BeautyBabe: **Thanks so much for the review and for adding me to your favorites. Really made my day brighter! ^_^ 

**Sorceress of Silver Moonlight**: Ok here is the next chapter. Finally, right? LOL!! Next chapter I'll put the authoress comments at the end, unless you guys don't mind them if they're in the beginning. Okay read, enjoy and review! ^_^ 

Chapter 3- Yugi's Shocking Discovery 

            The sun was shining brightly in the morning sky. Joey Wheeler whistling softly as he walked down the street toward the Game Shop. Since Yugi and his Grandpa had left Joey took care of Grandpa's shop. He got to the shop surprised to see that the door was already open. 

            _What da hell? Joey thought to himself as he gazed at the open door perplexed. Thinking that someone had broken in he immediately rushed in, only to be shocked to see who was standing behind the counter of the shop. "Mr. Motou?" He asked shocked. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming or seeing things. _

            "Hello Joseph." Solomon greeted him with a cheerful smile on his face. 

            Joey lowered his hands from his eyes and walked toward Yugi's Grandpa. "Mr. Motou, when did you come back?" Joey asked. 

            "Late last night." He replied.

            "Is Yugi back too?" Joey asked excitedly. 

            "Yes, of course." Solomon replied. 

            "Can I go up and see him, Mr. Motou?" Joey asked.

            Solomon chuckled. "Of course, Joey, but he's not here." He told him. "He got up really early. I think he went to the park." 

            "Danks Mr. Motou!" Joey said as he headed out of the shop. He popped his head back in the shop. "It's great to have you back!" He added before he left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi couldn't sleep last night, no matter how hard he tried. He spent most of the night tossing and turning, so this morning he was up really early. As he walked down the streets of Domino, his mind wandered to his friends. It had been so long since he'd seen them and of course he had missed them greatly. Thinking of them also filled him with dread. How was he going to tell them that he was sick and that he was going to die soon? He pushed these thoughts from his mind as he walked.  

            He didn't know where his legs were taking him, but soon enough he found himself walking on green grass, hearing laughter and chatter around him. He glanced up to see that he was at the public park. It seemed to be full despite the earliness of the morning. Yugi looked for some shade and sat down under a tree. He was slightly hidden by some bushes and he didn't mind that at all. He didn't want to be disturbed. He had only been there for a few minutes when he heard something that caught his interest. 

            "Téa you threw it too high!" He heard someone yell in complaint. 

            _Téa? Yugi perked up. It couldn't be his friend Téa, could it? He glanced toward the sound of the voice and he saw them. They were quite a long distance from him. He saw a tall boy with black hair and amethyst eyes and there was a girl with him, but all he could see of her was her back and her long brown hair. Could it be? Was it Téa? _

            "Sorry about that Mokuba." She said apologetically, laughing gently as Mokuba went to retrieve the Frisbee they had been playing with.  

            _Mokuba. So that's Mokuba, Yugi thought to himself as he watched them. _What are Téa and Mokuba doing together at the park?_ The answer to his question came strolling toward them a few seconds later. A tall figure dressed in a white trench coat and black jeans with brown hair. It was the CEO of Kaiba Corp.___

"Seto!" Yugi heard Mokuba yell in glee at the sight of his big brother.  

            Yugi hid low in the bushes, making sure he was out of their view. He saw Mokuba rush to Kaiba's side and wrap his arms around him. The girl, Yugi felt certain it was Téa, also walked toward the embracing brothers. When the brothers broke apart, she too hugged the tall CEO and he wrapped his arms around her as well. Yet the most shocking part of all was that the cold hearted CEO was actually smiling as the girl held him. 

            Yugi had seen enough and very slowly and discreetly got up from where he was hiding. He didn't even look back as he headed out of the park and back onto the street. In his haste he ended up bumping into someone, sending both of them reeling down onto the ground. 

            Yugi landed on his butt and immediately began to apologize. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" He apologized with his head bowed. 

            "Don't worry 'bout it, Yug." The other person replied in a cheerful voice.

            Yugi glanced up to see Joey looking at him with a big smile on his face. "Joey!" He exclaimed happily. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his best friend. "It's great to see you." He told him.

            Joey hugged him back. "It's great to see ya too, Yug." Joey told him. They broke apart and raised themselves from the sidewalk. "Why didn't ya tell me ya were coming back home?" Joey asked him once they were standing. 

            "Well I wanted it to be a surprise." Yugi told him quickly, smiling. _Relax. I have to act normal, Yugi thought to himself_._ He didn't want anyone to find out he was sick. _

            "Well now dat yer back, ya might be able to knock some sense into Téa." Joey told him.

            "Into Téa?" Yugi repeated confused. "What's wrong with Téa?" 

            "She's been datin' dat creep, Kaiba." He told him angrily.

            _So that was her at the park with Mokuba and Seto, Yugi realized to himself, not really listening to Joey's ranting about Kaiba._

            "Yug! Yug, are ya listening to me?" Joey's voice snapped Yugi out of his thoughts. 

            "Yeah, Joey, I heard you." Yugi told him. 

            "Great!" Joey said cheerfully. "So when are ya goin' to see her? How are ya plannin' to win her back?" 

            "Wait!" Yugi exclaimed. "When am I what?" 

            "Goin' to win her back from Kaiba." Joey told him.

            "I'm not going to do that, Joey." Yugi told him aghast. "She wants to be with him and I'm not going to break them apart." 

            "Yug, ya hav' to!" Joey groaned. "I know ya like her. Ya still do!" 

            Yugi opened his mouth to say that he didn't, but if he did it would be a lie. He did love her and he had never told her. Now she was with Kaiba and it was too late. 

            "It's never too late to tell her how ya feel Yug." Joey told him. "Ya never kno' Yug. Ya might find out dat she likes ya too." 

            "I don't think so, Joey. She's with Kaiba, so we know that she doesn't like me that way." He said but his voice held a hint of uncertainty. Yugi was going to say more when he felt a throbbing pain in his head. 

            "Yug, wat's wrong?" Joey asked him concerned.

            "Nothing, Joey, I just didn't get enough sleep last night. It's making my head hurt." Yugi told him. As quickly as the pain had come, it left. "I'm going back home. I'll see you later Joey."

            "Later, Yug." Joey told him as Yugi turned around and headed back home.

**Sorceress of Silver Moonlight**: Another chapter complete! Please leave me any comments. Everyone have a great weekend and stay safe! Till next time! See ya!! ^_^ 


	4. Joey Spreads the News

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so put the lawyers away. ^_^

Sorceress of Midnight Skies: Hello everyone! ^_^ Yes I changed my name. I can't really decide on one, so I've been playing around with it. I like this one though, so it might stay like this for a while. LOL! On to my comments! ^_^

Sorceress of Midnight Skies Reviewer's Comments:

**Anime-ruthless: **Thank you for the review. I am glad to hear you are hooked. ^_^ Yeah, Yugi is going to have a hard time with his secret, but I don't know how I'm going to reveal that he's sick. I have an idea, but I'll see if it pans out. I don't know who will find out first. Téa? Joey? Seto? It's up in the air right now. ^_^ 

**Mamono: **Hey Mamono, I don't know what Yugi plans to do about Téa. I guess it will be a surprise. *shifty eyed* LOL!! Yeah he is short on time, the poor baby. Thanks for the review! ^_^

**DJBakura15: **Thanks for the review! ^_^ Um I don't know about the length. This is how I write, but I'm sure future chapters will be longer. Hopefully! ^_^

**Deranged Black Kitten of Doom: **Thanks for the review DBKoD! Yeah it's a sad fic, but the damn muse that wants me to write this won't leave me alone. _ Bear with me though. I'll update whenever I can. ^_^

**Serenity Komoshiro: **LOL!! Thanks so much for the review Serenity. I'm glad you loved the chapter! More to come soon! ^_^

**DarkFlareKitsune: **Yes this will be a sad fic. This is my first time writing a tragedy, but I'm giving it my all. I hope you guys don't want to kill me as the story progresses. -_- About Yug telling the others about his illness? I have no idea how it's going to happen. *ponders with you* LOL!! ^_^ 

Sorceress of Midnight Skies: All right all done with the comments. Please enjoy and read and review. ^_^

Chapter 4- Joey Spreads the News

            Joey shook his head in confusion at Yugi's reaction to his idea. Of all the people that wouldn't approve of Téa and Kaiba, Yugi would be the first to object. Joey knew that his best friend liked her, no he loved her. That's why Yugi's reaction puzzled him greatly. Joey had hoped that with Yugi back, Téa and Yugi would finally get together. That CEO of a creep wasn't right for her, she was meant to be with Yugi. All these thoughts swam in Joey's mind as he continued walking down the street in the opposite direction from Yugi's house. He groaned loudly when he saw a familiar figure up ahead on the street. 

            "Well this is something you don't see everyday," A cold voice said with mock astonishment. "A blond Chihuahua walking down the street on two legs." 

            "Shut yer mouth, Kaiba!" Joey replied tightly.  

            The tall CEO of Kaiba Corp just stared at him with contempt in his cold blue eyes and a sneer on his face. "Aw did I hurt you're feelings baby Wheeler." He added in the same mocking tone. 

            "Kaiba, ya bastard! Ya creep!" Joey said angrily as he lounged for him. Well he tried to lunge for him, but in an instant Kaiba sidestepped out of the way and Joey almost tumbled down on to the street again, but luckily he kept his balance.

            "What's going on here?" An outraged voice demanded from behind Joey. 

            Joey turned around to see a peeved Téa standing there beside Kaiba. Mokuba was on the other side of Kaiba.

            "Joey!" Téa exclaimed surprised when she saw his face. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Game Shop?" 

            "Yeah, Wheeler, aren't you babysitting the shop for Yugi Motou's Grandfather?" Kaiba added the sneer still on his face. 

            Joey's face broke into a small smile. "Nah, not anymore." He told them. "Mr. Motou's back."

            "What? Really?" Téa exclaimed surprised. "Is Yugi back too?"

            Joey nodded his head and his brown eyes gazed into Kaiba's blue eyes. The smirk from Kaiba's lips had suddenly vanished. "Yea, he's back, Téa. Wait, till ya see him! He's changed, Téa." 

            Téa didn't reply to Joey's comment. She simply nodded as she looked at him. 

            "See ya around Téa, Mokuba." He told them. "Kaiba." He added coolly on Kaiba's name. He turned away from them, and whistling with a smile of satisfaction on his face he walked down the street.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Téa, Seto and Mokuba sat silently in the limo on their way back to Kaiba's mansion. They hadn't said a word to each other since Joey broke the news about Yugi's return. Now there was uneasiness in the air, it seemed full of tension. Mokuba sat across from Seto and Téa, watching them intently. Téa seemed deep in thought as she gazed out the window, while Seto's face seemed to be very neutral. The seventeen year old wanted to say something, but he thought it would be better just to leave them be. He didn't want to interfere in his older brother's business.

            Finally they had arrived at the mansion and Mokuba quickly stepped out of the limo. "I'm going to go and take a shower." He said as he walked rather quickly away from the car and toward the house. 

            "All right, Mokuba." Seto told him as he stepped out of the car, watching his brother zoom into the mansion. He stood by the limo's door and waited for Téa to emerge. When she was out of the limo, he closed the door behind her. Without a word, he simply headed toward the house and Téa followed him in. 

            They went to Seto's study and he sat down at his desk. He turned on his laptop and began to furiously click away on the keys. Téa stood by the desk looking at him from across it. They stayed like that for minutes before Kaiba finally broke the silence. 

            "Will you stop staring at me! I'm trying to work!" Kaiba told her exasperated. "I have a very important business deal coming up and I can't work if you're just standing there staring at me!"  

            "Seto, why are you upset with me?" Téa asked him gently. 

            "I'm not upset with you." He replied instantly. "I just want to work." 

            "Don't lie to me Seto." Téa told him sternly. "Ever since Joey said Yugi was back, you've been giving me the silent treatment." 

            "No, I haven't." He replied stubbornly. His fingers ceased hitting the keys and he leaned back in his chair, but he avoided Téa's blue eyes. 

            Téa walked toward him and stood by his chair. She reached down and caressed his cheek, moving her hand up into his brown hair. "This isn't the Seto Kaiba that I fell in love with, this is the old cold hearted Kaiba talking." She told him as she ran her hand through his hair. "Talk to me Seto. Tell me what's wrong." 

            "Nothing is the matter." He told her. Seto turned his face so that he was looking into her eyes. "Maybe I'm still him, maybe I never changed ." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

            Téa leaned in closer to him, her lips inches from his. "You're not him anymore, Seto. Now you're caring, compassionate, and sensitive." 

            He snickered coldly at her comment. "I wouldn't go that far, Téa." He told her. "I'm not like your precious Yugi." He added coldly looking into her shocked blue eyes. 

            Téa pulled away from him and put as much distance as she could between them, without her being out of the room. "I don't know what's gotten in to you, but all I can think of is that you're jealous or threatened by Yugi." Téa told him coolly. With those parting words she headed out of the study and out of Seto's house. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi lay on his bed, ever since he had gotten back from his stroll he felt tired. He rolled onto his side and looked out of his window, it couldn't be no later then three or four in the afternoon. Had he fallen asleep and not even realized it? No, he hadn't fallen asleep, not after what he saw and what Joey told him. Téa the only girl he had really cared for was with another man. Not any regular man. She was with Seto Kaiba, a guy that could give her anything that she wanted. 

            Just as he closed his eyes, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Reluctantly he got up and pulled open the door. When he saw who stood on the other side, he couldn't believe his eyes. _Am I dreaming?_ He thought to himself as he looked into her blue eyes. 

            Before Yugi could say a word though, her hand came toward him in a quick motion. Her hand connected roughly with his cheek, making a loud smacking sound that reverberating throughout the room. 

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: There you go another chapter complete! Oh and what a cliffhanger, ah it's not that bad. Well comments, questions, leave a review. Also if you guys have any scenes or ideas that you want me to add in, just let me know. Till I see ya! Have a great weekend and stay safe guys! ^_^ **


	5. Téa’s Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so please put the lawyers away. ^_^

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies**: Hello everyone! ^_^ I am here with a new chapter. Let me just re-cap the ages of the gang for you guys: Yugi and gang 21, Kaiba 22, Mokuba 17. Man I have been popping out chapters weekly, but guys I'm sensing a block. So don't be surprised if I don't upload in a while.

**Authoress Comments:**

**Mamono: **LOL! Dear you can snicker if you want. ^_^ It's just a story; we all know Yugi is alive and well. LOL! I hope to show you a sweeter side of Kaiba…I'm thinking it will be hard since he's not really nice to anyone but Mokuba. I'm up for the challenge though. I've noted down your suggestion on the fireflies and I think I could come up with something in a future chapter. Thanks for the suggestion! ^_^

**DarkFlameKitsune: **No offense taken DFK. *ponders* Things will not look good for Téa. Her suffering will happen in future chapters. I could tell ya more, but then it would ruin the surprises and plot, so I can't say no more. LOL! 

**TeaFan123: **Yay you reviewed! ^_^ You're #21 thought. It's all good that's my fav number. ^_^ You will now why Téa slapped him in this chapter. LOL!! Seto being jealous is cute. LOL!! Seto is cool though, he shouldn't be jealous. He's one of my fav characters. Thanks for the review, Teafan123! ^_^

**Anz Sporty Girl: **Thanks for the review. Yeah Yugi is a sweetie, but I must have drama in the story, so stuff has to happen. No biggie. ^_^

**CrissyKitty: **It's ok CrissyKitty. Yeah Yugi is taller since he's older I decided to give him a bit more height. There isn't anything wrong with him being short though, it adds to his cuteness, but for this story I made him taller. Yeah it will be a tough choice for Téa, but ah you'll see. Thanks for the review! ^_^

**Lynderia: **Thank you so much for the review Lynderia. Also for the compliments. I'm glad you like the story thus far. ^_^

**Internet Goddess Lain: **Thanks for the review Lain. As for Yugi getting better…well you saw my summary right? Let's just say things are looking grim. The damn muses wanted me to write something sad and well here it is. I didn't really want to do it, but the muses can be very persistent those bastards. LOL!! ^_^

**Anime-ruthless: **Thanks for the reviews, anime-ruthless. Glad to see you're still reading and reviewing. ^_^ Great to have ya hooked. Yeah, Téa went slap happy and this chapter will explain. Enjoy! ^_^

**Serenity Komoshiro: **Thanks for the reviews, Serenity K. I'm glad you liked the chapter. LOL!! Glad to have you hooked too! I will update whenever I can! ^_^

Chapter 5- Téa's Mixed Feelings

            Téa stood outside of Yugi's room and she gently knocked on the door. She really didn't know why she was here, but now it was to late too chicken out and turn back. She heard his footsteps coming toward the door. What was she going to say when he opened the door? The door slowly crept open and she pressed her lips together nervously. Finally the door opened and her breath caught in her throat as she saw him standing there. 

            He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He was taller then when she had last seen him; he was around five feet eight, about two inches taller then her. His hair was still the same and his glorious amethyst eyes. He's eyes still held the same innocence from when he was a child, yet now they also held a hint of sadness. He was still so beautiful to her and that stirred anger in her.  

            Without a word being said by either of them, Téa's hand flew up to his face and slapped him hard on the cheek. Yugi's face reeled to the side with the force of the blow. Téa breathed heavily as Yugi turned his face back to her, blood smeared on the side of his mouth and a wounded look in his amethyst eyes. 

            Seeing the wounded look in his eyes brought Téa back to her senses. Her breathing slowed as she reached into her purse for a tissue. She moved the tissue up to clean the blood off Yugi's face, but he stepped back from her. "Yugi, I'm sorry." She told him sincerely. "I don't know what came over me." 

            Yugi took a few steps back from her and gazed at her with hurtful shock still on his face. Finally she was standing here in front of him, only an arm's length away, but this wasn't the greeting he was expecting from her. He took in her appearance. She was dressed in black jeans with a red v-neck shirt and her hair was long, it went past her shoulders. Her blue eyes which had been full of anger only seconds before were now full of embarrassment and regret. 

            "I'm sorry Yugi." She apologized again. She raised her hand that held the tissue and gestured to him if she could wipe the blood off his face. He nodded slightly and she moved in closer to him. Slowly she reached out and placed the tissue on his wounded lips, he hissed slightly in pain. "Sorry." She told him softly as she gently wiped the blood away. "There." She added when she had wiped it all away. She walked over to the waste basket and dropped the tissue into it. 

            "Téa, how did you know I was back?" Yugi asked her, with her back to him.

            "Joey." She told him. She turned around to face him. "Joey told me you were back." 

            "What did he tell you that made you want to hit me?" Yugi asked her, curiosity in his voice. He stood beside his bedroom window, leaning slightly against it. 

            "He didn't tell me anything." She said as she sat down on his bed. "I don't know why I hit you. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I haven't seen you in two years, not a word from you, a letter, or a phone call." 

            "I'm sorry about that." Yugi told her. "I just lost track of time, but you were always in my thoughts." He told her softly. He glanced up to look into her blue eyes.

            "Why now?" She asked him. He looked at her puzzled, he didn't understand her question. "Why did you decide to come back now?" She added to clarify. 

            He glanced away from her, keeping his eyes on his bedroom floor. What was he going to tell her? _Oh I'm dying and I just wanted to see you one more time before I died?_ He thought grimly to himself. Yeah, that would be one hell of a conversation starter. _Just tell her the truth, _he thought to himself. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. "I-I…" He started. He stopped when he felt her arms wrap themselves around him.

            "It doesn't matter why you came back." Téa told him softly, her voice wavering on her words. "I thought that with you so far away that I would forget you, but I haven't. There is still a part of me that loves you. That will always love you," She pressed her head to his chest as warm tears fell from the corners of her eyes. "But I love him too." She added through her tears. 

            Yugi wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against himself. "I love you too Téa." He told her softly. "I've always loved you, but I made the mistake of never telling you." He added as his own eyes filled with tears. "And I know you're with Seto and I won't break you guys up. I won't be the reason." He told her firmly. 

            "Why did you have to leave without telling me?" She asked him, anger in her voice. She pulled away from him, but she remained in his arms. She looked into his face. "Why?" She demanded. "If you would have told me I would never have allowed Seto so deeply into my heart." She told him. "I don't want you to be angry with me because I'm with him now."

            Yugi stared at her and smiled sadly at her. "I'm not angry with you." He told her, his own voice full of emotion. "I have never been angry with you about anything and I'm not about to start that now." He leaned in close to her face and pressed their foreheads together. "I just want you to be happy." He told her truthfully. 

            Téa let out a bitter sound through her tears. How could she let Yugi know that she wanted them both? She loved them both and she didn't want to let go of either of them. She knew that was greedy of her but she didn't care. She inched her lips closer to Yugi's and when he didn't move away, she pressed her lips onto his. She melded their lips together into a kiss full of longing and tenderness. 

            Yugi was the first to pull away when he got a vivid image of the CEO of Kaiba Corp scowling at him. _This isn't right_, Yugi thought to himself as he moved away from her. _She's with Seto._ "Téa you need to go." He told her, but he really wanted her to stay. 

            She slowly nodded her head and using her hands she wiped the tears away. "Yeah, I should go." She told him as she headed for the door. "Bye Yugi." She told him and then she walked out of his room.

            Yugi stared at her as she walked out of his room. The door closed gently behind her. He went to his bed and he lay down on it. He still felt the gentle sensation of her lips against his and with that feeling he closed his eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Téa stepped out of the Game Shop and signaled for a taxi to pick her up. She too was still caught up in the chaste kiss she had just shared with Yugi. It was the first time they had ever shared a kiss and it had been a pleasurable experience. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the taxi's backseat as he drove her home. She was so caught up in the moment that she hadn't notice a figure watching her from across the street, he was sitting in a black car. 

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **Another chapter complete. This chapter was kind of full of angst but sweet toward the end. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please leave a review with your comments. I think it will be a while before I update again, unless I get hit with inspiration and write out another chapter. So until I see you have a great weekend and stay safe everyone. See ya!!! ^_^    


	6. The CEO’s Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so please put the lawyers away. ^_^

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies**: Hey everyone! ^_^ It's been a while. I still have a slight writer's block, so if the chapter is a bit of par, my bad. ^_~ It's just that it was raining today and it put me in a mood to write and so voila a new chapter! I hope you guys like it. ^_^ Lots of thanks to **Anime-Ruthless, Mamono, DarkFlareKitsune, Téafan123, Kagome87, and Just this once**, for your reviews. They mean a lot so Thanks!! ^_^

Chapter 6- The CEO's Decision 

            A month had gone by since Seto had seen Téa come out of the Game Shop with a silly grin plastered on her face. Seto knew that something had transpired between her and Yugi. What it was though, he had no idea. He didn't run to confront Téa about it, because he preferred not to see her.  

            So the past month had been very slow and mundane to the blue eyed CEO. He had done the same routine weeks before, but for the past month everything seemed pointless. The only difference from a month ago was that Téa was constantly around him, especially at his home. He knew that he missed her, but he would never admit to it. 

            Just now he was back at his house, sitting at his desk with his laptop gently humming, but he wasn't working. He was gazing at a framed photograph that was on a corner of his desk. He reached over and picked up the frame. The frame held a picture of him with Téa. Téa lips were spread into a wide smile as she sat on his lap, her head resting against his chest, but her face was toward the camera. There was a very faint trace of a closed lip smile on the photographed image of Seto. As Seto gazed at the photograph he remembered that the photo had been taken outside on the lawn by Mokuba. Gazing at the photograph, it did make him realize that he missed her greatly. 

            "If you miss her you should call her." Mokuba said as he walked into the study. 

            "I don't miss her." Seto told him firmly.

            Mokuba sat down at the couch near his brother's desk. "Really?" He asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "I don't believe you. You've been staring at that photograph for the past ten minutes." 

            Seto set the photograph down on the desktop as he realized something. "You put this picture here, didn't you?" Seto asked his brother.

            "Yes, I did." Mokuba told him truthfully. "I know you miss her because I miss her too. The mansion seems lonelier without her." 

            Seto sighed. "You're right Mokuba, I do miss her." He admitted reluctantly. He rose from his desk and walked closer to the couch. He leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. 

            "Well, what are you waiting for?" Mokuba exclaimed. "Call her Seto and tell her that you miss her." Mokuba urged him. 

            Seto shook his head. "She's angry with me. I'm sure she won't take my calls." He replied coolly. 

            "She'll take mine though." Mokuba said with an air of certainty. 

            "Maybe," Seto replied. "But what are you going to tell her?" 

            "I could tell her that you're horribly depressed and threatening to kill yourself." Mokuba said with a goofy grin on his face.

            Seto looked at his brother was a look of deep contemplation on his face, but slowly his face broke into a smile as he gazed at his brother's silly grin. "That might work." Seto said through his smile.

            "What!" Mokuba exclaimed startled. "I was joking!"

            Seto walked over to the couch and sat down by his brother. He grabbed on to him and with one of his hands proceeded to ruffle his hair. "I know you were joking." Seto said continuing to mess up Mokuba's hair.

            "Brother, stop that! Seto!" Mokuba protested in a fit of laughter. "My hair!" 

            Seto released his brother and Mokuba instantly began to fix his hair. 

            "So what are you going to do about Téa?" Mokuba asked once his hair was perfect again. "You can't just let her go."

            "I don't intend too, Mokuba." Seto told him. "I've also come to a conclusion on our relationship."

            "What conclusion is that?" Mokuba asked. 

            "That I never plan to let her go." Seto told him. "And I'm going to tell her that." 

            "So what's the plan then, Seto?" Mokuba asked eagerly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Téa exited the cab and stood in front of the Game Shop. Ever since the night of their first kiss, Téa had been seeing Yugi. It wasn't romantically though. Yugi had told her that he wouldn't interfere with her relationship with Seto. As long as she had feelings for Seto he would do nothing or allow anything to happen between them. Téa couldn't complain about the rules that Yugi had set down, but her relationship with Seto was almost nonexistent since Yugi's return. She really wasn't worried about Seto though, she knew how he was. It would take some time for Seto to cool down and then she would talk to him. She was just glad to have Yugi around though. It was great to have him back. It reminded her of the old times when they always were in each other's company. She entered the shop and waved to Yugi's grandpa, who stood at the counter.

            "Hello Mr. Motou." She greeted him cheerfully.

            "Hello Téa." He replied in his own cheerful voice. 

            "Is Yugi here?" She asked him. 

            "Yes, he's feeling sick so he's in his room." He told her. 

            "Oh, then I don't want to disturb him." Téa told him. 

            "It's fine Téa." Solomon said quickly. "He told me that if you showed up to tell you to go ahead and see him in his room."

            "Okay." Téa replied. She headed for the stairs and she went up to the second floor. She walked to Yugi's door and knocked gently.

            "Come in." She heard his muffled voice come through the closed door. She opened the door to see Yugi lying in bed. He looked so pale to her, but as soon as their eyes meet his pale face lit up with a cheerful smile.

            "Hello Téa." He greeted her.

            "Hello." She walked toward his bed. "You look awful." She added in a worried tone. "Maybe I should go." 

            "I'm fine." He told her. "I was just feeling dizzy so I came to lie down." 

            "Are you sure?" Téa asked as she sat down on a chair that was beside his bed. "I have a feeling you're hiding something from me." 

            "No, I'm not." He reassured her, the smile still on his face. "I'm just having trouble sleeping." 

            She eyed him skeptically and was about to say something else when her cell phone rang. She reached into her purse and pulled it out. She startled as she looked at the caller id on her phone. 

            "Who is it?" Yugi asked her, noticing the shocked look on her face.

            "It's Seto." She told him as the cell phone continued to ring in her hand. _But why is he calling me after all this time? _She thought as she continued to stare at the phone.

            "Well answer it." He told her logically. 

            She hesitated. "Are you sure?" She asked him uncertainly. Yugi nodded his head and reluctantly Téa answered the phone. 

            Yugi looked out toward his window as Téa conversed on the phone. He was trying to give her as much privacy as he could. If he felt his legs could hold him he would have gotten up and walked out of the room, but right now he felt too weak. So he stayed put acting oblivious to the whole conversation. After a few minutes Téa ended her conversation and Yugi glanced over to her.

            "Is everything okay?" He asked her. 

            "Yeah, it was Mokuba." She told him. "He wants me to meet him tomorrow." 

            "Are you guys close too?" Yugi asked her, his tone plain. 

            "Yeah, he's always been so cheerful and nice. He hasn't changed a bit since when we knew him as a younger kid." Téa told him. 

            Yugi smiled. "You're right. He was always nice." Yugi said agreeing with her. 

            "If you don't want me to meet with him, I won't." She told him.

            Yugi yawned. He was feeling tired, very tired. "Téa go ahead and see him. I'm not prohibiting you from seeing anyone." He told her. 

            "I know Yugi," She told him. "I just want to make sure you're okay with this." 

            "I'm fine with it." He told her, his amethyst eyes closing slowly. "Sorry Téa. I'm just tired." He told her softly.

            "It's okay Yugi." Téa told him compassionately. She rose from the chair and leaned over to tuck in Yugi. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Yugi." 

            "Night, Téa." Yugi mumbled. 

            Téa headed toward the door. "I love you." She heard Yugi mumble. She turned around and looking at his sleeping figure. "I love you too." She told him softly. She opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind her.

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **Yay I did another chapter! Well thanks to that writer's block I still have lingering around this story is going in a different direction then what I originally planned. Ah well! I hope you guys liked this so-so chapter! It seemed to be one of those filler chapters! -_- Well the next one will be better I'm hoping. Cross your fingers. ^_^ Well until next time have a great weekend and stay safe folks! Bye! ^_^ 


	7. The Plan Part 1, the Surprise

**Official Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so please put the lawyers away. ^_^

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **Hello everyone, sorry for taking my time to upload. -_- I would have uploaded sooner but I still have a writer's block and not to mention FF.net has been acting up. ;_; Well this chapter is long, longer then my usual ones, so please read and review. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter: **Deranged Black Kitten of Doom, DarkFlareKitsune, Destiny1029, Helbaworshipper, Just this once, Mamono, Catgirl Kuri. **^_^ I really appreciate the reviews, makes me feel loved. I hope to keep you guys hooked! ^_^ On to the chapter

Chapter 7- The Plan Part 1, the Surprise 

            Téa stood in front of the Domino City Community Center building. She had just finished teaching her final dance class of the day. Now she was outside waiting for Mokuba to show up. She glanced down at her watch. It was just after four o'clock in the afternoon. Mokuba said he would be there at four, so he wasn't running super late, but he was late.  

            "Hey Téa!" She heard Mokuba's voice drift toward her. She looked up to see Mokuba half leaning out of the limo's window, waving at her with a big smile on his face. She smiled as she waved back and proceeded to the limo. Mokuba opened the door for her and stepped back so she could enter.

            "How are you Téa?" He asked her cheerfully.

            "I'm doing all right." She told him. "How about you?" 

            Mokuba nodded his head. "I'm also doing ok." He told her, the cheerfulness still in his voice. 

            "And Seto?" She added tentatively. 

            Mokuba's cheerfulness seemed to drain out of him, before he answered. "He's ok. I guess." Mokuba told her a hint of worry in his eyes. "He really misses you, Téa." He added.

            Téa made a dismissive sound in her throat. "I doubt he'd ever admit that, Mokuba." She told him.

            "You're wrong, Téa." He told her, shaking his head at her. "Having you in his life has changed him. He might still be too stubborn for his own good, but it's true." Mokuba told her sincerely. 

            "Mokuba is this why you wanted to see me? Do you want me to get back and talk with Seto?" She asked him. 

            Mokuba shook his head. "Nope." He said simply.         

            "Then?" Téa asked perplexed. 

            "I can't tell you because it's a secret." Mokuba told her with a mischievous look in his eyes. 

            "What type of secret?" Téa asked him uneasily.

            Mokuba shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face. "I can't tell you," He told her. "But it's not something you should worry about. It's not bad in anyway." He looked at the clothes she was wearing. "You will need to be more dressed up though." He told her. 

            "What's wrong with my clothes?" She looked down at the clothes she had on, which consisted of jeans and a shirt. "Do you mean a dress or something?" She asked him.

            "Yeah a dress would be better." He told her with a smile on his face. Téa stared at him even more confused then she was before. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Thirty or more minutes later Téa found herself in a dress. It was a spaghetti strap cream colored gown. The gown went down to her feet completely obscuring her matching high heel shoes. She was back in the limo with Mokuba after they had stopped by her house so she could change into something more appropriate. She glanced over at Mokuba who had a huge grin on his face.

            "Téa, you look beautiful." He told her.

            "Thanks Mokuba." She replied. "So are you going to tell me where we're going now?" She added.

            "Nope." He said quickly. 

            Téa shook her head. "Fine, I won't ask again." She told him. "I can wait." 

            Mokuba smiled. "Glad to hear it," He told her. "Because we're here." 

            Téa looked at him skeptically. "We are?" She asked him.

            He nodded his head. "We are." He told her. 

            Téa glanced out of the window to see that they were parked in front of one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. 

            "What are we doing here?" Téa asked Mokuba as she looked at the restaurant. She turned around to see that he was already standing outside. 

            "Come on out Téa." He told her as he reached out to take her hand. She took his hand and he helped her out of the limo. He led her away from the limo toward the sidewalk. 

            Téa gazed at him nervously. She had no idea what was going on. 

            "Go on in," He told her. "They're expecting you." He smiled at her. 

            "You're not coming with me?" She asked him nervously. She wasn't sure she wanted to go in there alone. 

            He chuckled softly. "No way." He told her. "I'm not dressed up enough to go in there, but you are Téa." Mokuba was dressed in his school uniform, which of course wasn't suitable for a big fancy restaurant. 

            "All right, I guess I'll go in." She told him. "Only because I'm dying to find out what this is all about." 

            "You won't be disappointed." Mokuba told her. He winked at her and gave her a big hug. "Have fun." He said into her ear.

            "Thanks, I guess." Téa replied uncertainly. They broke apart and Téa headed toward the restaurant while Mokuba got back in the limo.

            Téa walked up to the double glass doors of the restaurant where a doorman greeted her and opened the door for her to enter. She stepped onto a plush violet carpet and walked toward a man dressed in a black tux, the restaurant's host. 

            The man smiled cheerfully at her. "Welcome Miss." He told her. "Do you have a reservation?" 

            Téa looked at him uncertain. "Um…well…" She stammered. 

            "I'm guessing no." The man told her, his tone slightly annoyed. 

            "Well I was told to come here." She told him.

            "Told?" He looked at her annoyed. "By whom?"

            Téa composed herself slightly. She really wasn't too happy by his snotty attitude. "I was told to come here by Mokuba Kaiba." She said tightly.

            "Ah, Mr. Kaiba!" He exclaimed loudly, causing Téa to jump slightly. "Are you Ms. Téa Gardner?" He added in a respectful tone, the annoyance suddenly erased from his voice. 

            "Yes, I am." Téa told him. 

            "Excellent." He told her and smiled. "Please follow me, Ms. Gardner." He turned around and Téa followed a few steps behind him as he walked her through the restaurant. As Téa walked through the restaurant she noticed that it was completely empty. She wondered why that was so. Where were the restaurant's regular patrons? 

            The host of the restaurant led her to a back room of the restaurant that was for patrons that wanted privacy as they ate, in other words for visiting big shots. The room was closed off to the larger dining room by a thick velvet curtain that was violet like the carpet. The host pulled back the curtain to reveal a small table set for two and a longer table off to the side that appeared to be full of food, but other then that the room was empty.

            "Please, go ahead." The host said making a gesture for her to enter. Téa stepped into the room toward the table. The host pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. 

            "I'm afraid Mr. Kaiba is running late." He told her. "There are many delicious dishes on the table but is there anything else you would like while you wait?" He asked her.

            "No, I'm fine." She told him. She was too nervous to eat. 

            "Then excuse me." He told her as he headed out of the room leaving her all alone.

            Téa looked at the setting of the table as she waited. The dishes were white porcelain with golden borders. The tall wine glasses were made of shining crystal and they also had the gold trim on them. The silverware wasn't silver at all, it was golden. There was a centerpiece on the table that consisted of long white candles and a vase with a single white rose in it. The table cloth and the napkins were both white, while the napkins wore a golden ringlet around them. The table was set beautifully and made the atmosphere feel very romantic. 

            Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and a dozen or so staff members of the restaurant were coming into the private room. Each person either had a stuffed bear of various sizes and colors in his arms or a tall vase with a bouquet of flowers in it. They set these objects down all around the walls of the room until there was hardly an empty space in it. When they were done they walked out of the room. All the different flowers in the room filled it with their sweet aroma. Téa looked around the room in awe, it seemed to overwhelm her. 

            She heard the curtain being pulled back and she turned toward it to see what was coming next. When she saw who stood there, her breath caught in her throat. In front of her stood the other man that held part of her heart, Seto Kaiba. He was dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt and a cream colored tie. 

            Téa looked captivated as she gazed at him. He was beyond handsome. It was the first time she had seen him in over a month and she had to admit that she did miss seeing him. She ached to run to him and be held in his arms and it took all her control to stay seated at the table. Not to mention the fact that Seto's face was very blank, it wasn't hostile or anything but it was a bit unnerving. Téa didn't know what she should do, so she decided it would be better to stay put and let him make the first move. So her blue eyes gazed into his as he stood by the closed curtain, patiently waiting for him to do something. 

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **Yay, another chapter done. I hope you guys liked it. I hope this block goes away so I can upload the next chapter faster, bear with me guys. The block has also changed my original plan for the story, but I hope you guys still like it. So until I see you have a great weekend and stay safe everyone. Bye! ^_^ 


	8. The Plan Part 2, the Question

**Official Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so please put the lawyers away. ^_^

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies:** Hello everyone!!!! I was so overwhelmed with all the reviews from last week that I had to update as soon as possible. They were really motivating, inspiring. Thanks for those lovely reviews! ^_^ Well this chapter concludes what I started in 7 and **CrissyKitty** hit the nail right on the head. She guessed what I was planning, LOL!! Go girl! ^_^ Well this chapter is long too and the upcoming ones are long too, longer then my usual chapters anyway. SO I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please review. Who knows I might get so inspired that I'll update again next week. Thanks very much: **DarkFlareKitsune, Helbaworshipper, Mamono (**thanks for putting me on your fav list! ^_^**), MagicalStarGirl, Fire's Mistress, Amber Eyes, Anonymous, CrissyKitty, YumeTakato, Azurite, Serenity Komoshiro, Destiny1029, Just this once, **for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter!!! ^_^ On to chapter 8!!!

Chapter 8- The Plan Part 2, the Question

            Seto stood by the curtain unable to move. A part of him was shocked that she had indeed come and now she was seated at the table gazing back at him. She was dressed in a cream colored dress that he had seen before. His thoughts drifted to try and place where he had last seen the dress. She had worn it on their first date all those months ago. He suddenly remembered. 

_Good job Mokuba, _Seto thought proudly of his brother. His brother had done a fantastic job to get her here. _Well say something to her. You're looking foolish, _he reprimanded himself mentally. For the past few minutes he had just stood there like a statue, gawking at her. 

            "Hello Téa." He told her, his tone blank of emotion. He didn't know how to exactly act around her. His feelings for her were all mixed up. He was angry at her but he also loved her. Loved her so much that he was positive he was going to go through with it.  Not to mention that seeing her in that dress, it kind of reminded him of his first date with her and how nervous he had been at that time. They had made many memories together and he didn't want those memories to fade. He calmly walked toward the table, at least this time he hadn't faltered on his steps.

            "Hi Seto." She replied with the same blankness in her voice. They both seemed to be cautious with each other. Not wanting to say or act in a way to upset the other, but someone had to be friendly first. "You look very handsome." Téa added warmly and she smiled. 

            "You do too." He told her, his tone a little friendlier. "Um...I mean you look beautiful." He pulled out the chair and sat down across from her. "I believe you wore that dress on our first date." He added reminiscently. 

            She smiled. "Yeah I did." She replied. "That was a fun night, wasn't it?" She added her voice reminiscent. She seemed to be recalling their first date as well.

            "Yeah, it was." Seto told her. 

            Téa turned to gaze into his blue eyes with a silly grin on her face, like she was trying not to laugh. "I also remember something else about that night." She told him as she tried to stifle her laughter.

            Seto glared at her slightly. He knew what she was talking about. He had been thinking about it earlier. On their first date he had been so nervous that he lost his footing and almost fell when they were entering the restaurant. "Ah yes my not so graceful entrance." He told her trying to keep his voice cold and dignified, but it failed as his cheeks flushed red.

            She laughed when she saw him blush. "You were so nervous." Téa told him. "It was a side of you I had never seen before and I loved it." 

            Seto stared at her slightly perplexed by her words. _She loved him as a nervous clumsy fool?_ He thought to himself. 

            "The cold CEO of Kaiba Corp turned out to have more emotions then I originally thought." She continued. "It gave me a lot of joy to see you in such a different light, in a more humanly light."

            Seto shook his head. "It wasn't easy to let you in." He told her. "The way I was brought up. I never needed friends or other people. As long as I had Mokuba with me I was fine. He was all that I needed." He told her. 

            "I know," Téa replied. "And I feel very privileged that you let me into your life." She smiled. She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his giving it a gentle squeeze. 

            Seto looked at her hand and then his gaze drifted back to her eyes. "Téa, there's a reason why I wanted to see you." He told her his voice slightly wavering with nerves. He cleared his throat. "I want to ask you something, but before I do I have to know something." He told her vaguely.

            "Know what?" She asked perplexed.

            "I know you've been seeing Yugi." He told her his tone serious. Téa tensed and Seto felt it as her hand was still on top of his. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I want to know exactly what's going on between you two." He looked at her with scrutinizing eyes. 

            She looked right into those scrutinizing blue eyes of his without fear. She wasn't going to lie to him and looking right into his eyes would prove that. "Yes, I have been seeing him." She told him and as the words left her lips a look of outraged appeared on Seto's face. "But it's not what you think." She added hastily. "It's been very platonic between us. We're just friends." 

            "I don't believe it." He told her. "I don't believe that he would just want to be friends with you. Back when we were in school everyone knew that he liked you." He looked at her. "If his intentions are too just stay friends with you, it wouldn't make sense." 

            "He still likes me, loves me even, but he said that as long as we were together he would do nothing to break us up." Téa told him.

            Seto made a skeptical sound deep in his throat.

             "When I told him I was with you he decided that we should just stay friends, though I did kiss him." She told him, sort of muttering the last part of her sentence.

            "Kissed him?" Seto said shocked, his eyes wide.

            "Yeah, but I was the one that initiated it." She explained. 

            "So is that what you two do when you see him, kiss him?" Seto asked tightly.

            "No," Téa said sharply. "We only kissed once and it was a month ago. The first night I saw him. I've told you he just wants us to be friends." 

            "Like I said earlier Téa, it doesn't make sense." Seto told her trying to comprehend what could have changed Yugi's mind of pursuing Téa. "He's been gone for two years, he comes back and all he wants to do is be your friend." He mused aloud. "Makes no sense." 

            "I don't know," Téa said bemused. "But I have this weird feeling that he's hiding something from me." She told him. 

            "Really?" Seto inquired. "I wonder what it could be." He added but he sounded anything but interested. He was busy signaling to the waiter that had just entered.

            "So what did you want to ask me, besides about Yugi that is?" Téa asked him.

            Seto made a gesture and the waiter walked out of the room. "Oh…well," He said distractedly. "Remember my business deal?" He asked her suddenly.

            "Yes, I remember." She told him. 

            "Well Mr. Aoki wants to finalize the deal at a business party that he's throwing and I want you to come with me." He told her. "It's very important to me and I really want you there."

            "Seto, of course I'll be there with you." She told him. 

            At that instant the waiter came back into the room with two wine glasses filled with champagne and the bottle. He set it down on the table, bowed slightly and walked out of the room. 

            "There is one more thing Téa, but first a toast." He lifted his glass and Téa reciprocated. "To my business deal and to us." He said.

            "To your deal and to us." Téa replied. She placed the glass to her lips and drank from the glass. She had barely swallowed some of the champagne when something solid hit against her lip. She quickly pulled the glass away from her lips and she heard a clink as something landed on the table. She looked down onto the table to see a shiny gold ring with a light blue stone in its center. 

            "What the-?" She said shocked as she gazed at it. She quickly looked toward Seto to see that he was kneeling beside her and he reached over to pick up the ring. Téa trembled slightly with shock, excitement, nerves and other feelings. This just couldn't be happening, could it?

            "Téa, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Seto asked her, his voice wavering with nervousness. 

            Téa's breath caught in her throat, it was getting hard to breathe, let alone talk. "I- I- I don't know." She stammered. 

            "You don't know?" Seto said slightly dejected. "How can you not know? I thought we were special to each other!" 

            Téa reached out and took his hand. "We are, and I'm not saying that we aren't. I'm just saying that I might need some time to decide." She explained.

            "I don't understand why, unless you lied to me about Motou." Seto told her his tone cold. 

            "No, I just need to think about it." She told him. "Marriage is a big step to take Seto." 

            "And you don't think I know that?" He countered irritated. "You don't know how much it costs me to show my emotions, Téa." 

            "Seto, please don't get upset. I'm sorry." She told him. "I didn't say that to upset you. I just feel like I need some time to decide, that's all." She reached out and gently caressed his cheek. "I love you."  

            "I love you too." Seto placed his hand on top of hers and intertwined his fingers with hers, bringing it away from his face. "Will you do me one small favor as you think about it?" Seto asked her.

            "Of course, just name it." She told him. 

            "Wear my ring." He told her.

            She nodded her head in agreement and he placed the ring on her right ring finger. She looked at the ring on her finger and then into Seto's face. She leaned down and pressed her lips gently onto his.

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **YAY!! Another chapter done. Well I hope you guys liked it. Let me make a few comments on the chapter: there is a reason why Seto asked her to take the ring (will play a part in a future chapter), also why he put it on her right hand, engagement rings go on the left, but he put it on the right because she is undecided. Lastly, since we don't really know how Seto would act on a first date, I wanted him to be kind of nervous and klutzy around Téa. ^_^ I thought it would be cute. Ok, enough of my comments now please review!! Oh and for those dying to know how Yugi spills the beans about his illness, the preview will interest you. A little teaser for you guys!! ^_~   

**Preview of the next chapter: **

**            Yugi's Confession**

Yugi didn't turn around; he kept his eyes looking out onto the outside world. He would soon leave these familiar surroundings forever. He took a deep breath and replied to Joey, "Joey's there's something I have to tell you." His amethyst eyes focused on a couple walking hand in hand down the street. He wished he was the guy holding that girl's hand, walking without a care in the world, but he couldn't. His days in this world were limited and it made a bitter smile cross his lips.  ****

            "Yug, ya can tell me anythin'." Joey told him. 

            "Yeah I know I can, but I didn't tell this before because it's not pleasant." Yugi told him somberly. 

            "Yug, yer scarin' me." Joey told him. "Ya sound like yer dying or something'." He added jokingly a smile on his face. 

            Yugi turned around to look at him, his face somber. "I am." Yugi said simply.

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **O_O!!! How can I end it there right? LOL!!! It's a teaser, that's why! ^_~ Well leave a review and I might update next week, maybe!! Until then everyone have a great weekend and stay safe! Bye!!**  
  
**


	9. Yugi’s Confession

**Official Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so please put the lawyers away. ^_^

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **Hey everyone! ^_^ Guess what my B-day is this weekend!! LOL!! So I'm giving you guys a present, a long chapter. A longer chapter filled with the content you guys have been waiting for! Cool, huh? Well as a present to me, how about some reviews! ^_~ Thank you all for the reviews, I loved them all. Many thanks to: **Rekkaboziegirl, YumeTakato, DarkRiver, Azurite, Serenity Komoshiro, DarkFlareKitsune, Mamono** (Oh and Mamono**,** the end of the chapter is for you. You'll see when you get there), **Mokuba's Official Glomper, and Just This Once. **I appreciate all of your reviews! Now on to the chapter! ^_^

Chapter 9- Yugi's Confession

            Yugi's eyes slowly opened as he felt too warm in his sheets to be comfortable anymore. He turned his head slightly to look out his window to see the day nice and bright outside. He slowly rose from his bed, his body seemed to ache more as his illness progressed. He put on some jeans and a white t-shirt. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was pale, his eyes had circles around them and they look very listless. He headed downstairs toward the kitchen to see his Grandpa making breakfast.

            "Yugi, breakfast is almost ready." He told him as soon as he heard Yugi enter the kitchen.

            "Thanks Grandpa, but I'm not hungry." Yugi told him. 

            "Yugi, you have to eat." His Grandpa told him anxiously, turning to look at him.

            "People live to eat and well there isn't much of a point for me to…" He broke off on his sentence. He saw the saddened expression on his Grandfather's face. "Sorry Grandpa." Yugi apologized. "I didn't mean…all right I'll have a bit of breakfast." He sat down at the table as his Grandfather set a plate of food down in front of him. 

            He ate a bit of his food as his Grandfather watched him. Ugh, he didn't want to eat. Having food in his stomach was making him extremely nauseous. Just when he was going to tell his Grandpa that he couldn't possibly swallow another piece of food, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Yugi said as he quickly rose from the table.

            Yugi walked to the front door of the Game Shop and pulled it open. 

            "Hey Yug." Joey greeted him cheerfully. 

            "Hey Joey." Yugi replied. "Come on in." He stepped back to let Joey into the shop. 

            "So Yug what did ya want to talk to me about?" Joey asked him as he stepped into the shop. 

            "Um about something." Yugi replied vaguely. "Do you want anything to drink?"

            "Yeah, a soda it's kinda hot outside." Joey told him.

            "All right go ahead and go to my room while I get it." Yugi told him.

            "Sure Yug." Joey said as he headed upstairs toward Yugi's room and Yugi headed to the kitchen. Yugi grabbed a soda can from the fridge and headed back upstairs to his room. As soon as he stepped into his room he saw Joey sitting on his bed with a huge grin on his face.

            "So Yug are ya going to tell me all the details on what's goin' on with ya and Téa?" He asked him excitedly. 

            Yugi blushed slightly. "Um…no," Yugi told him. "It's not about that." He handed the soda can to him. 

            "Well then what?" Joey asked as he popped open the top of the can. He brought the can to his lips and took a deep drink of the soda. "Dat's better." He said approvingly after the cool soda sated his dry throat. He held the can in his hand as he gazed over at Yugi who stood by the window with his back to him. "So Yug, wats wit da suspense?" Joey inquired. 

            Yugi didn't turn around; he kept his eyes looking out onto the outside world. He would soon leave these familiar surroundings forever and all the people he cared about. He took a deep breath and replied to Joey, "Joey's there's something I have to tell you." His amethyst eyes focused on a couple walking hand in hand down the street. He wished he was the guy holding that girl's hand, walking on the street without a care in the world, but he couldn't. His days in this world were limited and it made a bitter smile cross his lips.  

            "Yug, ya can tell me anythin'." Joey told him. 

            "Yeah I know I can, but I didn't tell this before because it's not pleasant." Yugi told him somberly. 

            "Yug, yer scarin' me." Joey told him. "Ya sound like yer dying or somethin'." He added jokingly a smile on his face. 

            Yugi turned around to look at him, his face somber. "I am." Yugi said simply. 

            The smile vanished from Joey's face. "Dat's not funny, Yug." Joey told him. Yugi's face was very somber and serious, he wasn't joking. Seeing Yugi's expression made Joey realize that he wasn't joking. The soda can slipped from his fingers, falling with a clank to the ground. Joey rose from the bed and passed by the dropped soda can that was still oozing out its contents. He stood beside his spiky-haired best friend and looked right into his amethyst eyes. "Yug, tell me yer joking! Tell me yer kidding!" Joey told him in a pleading tone. "Please, Yug!" 

            Yugi placed his hands on Joey's shoulders and looked onto his anxious friend's face. "I'm sorry Joey, but I'm not joking. I wouldn't joke about something as serious as this." Yugi told him. "A couple of months ago I was diagnosed with a rare blood disease and its slowly killing me." Yugi explained.

            "But Yug, there has to be a cure." Joey told him a hint of hope in his voice. 

            Yugi shook his head. "No, sadly there isn't." He told him, his voice cracking. 

            "Yug, yer my best friend, I don't want ya to die." Joey said wretchedly as he wrapped his arms around his friend. Tears fell from his brown eyes as he held his friend. 

            "I'm so sorry Joey, but it's inevitable." Yugi told him softly, closing his eyes causing his own tears to fall down his cheeks. 

            "It's not true." Another voice said in disbelief behind them. Joey and Yugi both broke apart to see a shocked Téa standing in the doorway of Yugi's room. 

            "Téa!" Yugi exclaimed shocked while both he and Joey wiped at the tears on their faces. "How long have you been standing there?" 

            "Long enough to hear that you're going to die." Téa told him in a hollow sounding voice as she walked toward them, silent tears cascading down her cheeks. "My God, Yugi!" She said as she hugged him. "It can't be true. It can't be true." She muttered as she cried against him. 

            "Téa." Yugi and Joey both said softly in unison. 

            "I'm afraid it's true." He told her gently. 

            "But why?" She sobbed. "You're too young to die! It's not fair!" She held him tighter. 

            Joey placed a hand on her shoulder. "Easy Téa, yer not lettin' him breathe." He told her gently. 

            "Sorry Yugi." She said softly as she released him. 

            "It's okay." He told her compassionately. "I know this is hard on you guys too." 

            Téa released a loud sob. "Oh Yugi, you're always worried about others." She told him. "It should be the other way. We should be worried about you." More tears fell down her cheeks and she reached into her purse and pulled out a packet of tissues. She handed one to Joey.

            "Danks Téa." He told her as he took it.

            She handed one to Yugi who nodded as he took it. All three of them wiped at their red and puffy eyes. They stood in silence as they did so. Yugi took the moment to sit down on his bed. 

            "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want to worry and upset you guys. I had to tell you because I'm really short on time." He gazed down at the spilt soda that littered his floor. 

            "Short on time?" He heard them repeat the words softly. 

            "Yes, I am almost out of time." Yugi told them. "That's why I didn't get too serious with you, Téa. It wouldn't be fair to you or to me. Not to mention the time I had left would never be enough to satisfy me." He looked into her blue eyes. "I see the ring on your finger. Did he propose?" Yugi asked her gently.

            Téa nodded her head numbly. 

            Yugi smiled. "Congratulations." He told her. "I'm curious though. Why is the ring on your right hand and not on your left?" 

            "I haven't decided yet." She told him. "If I should marry him." 

            "He's a great man, Téa." He told her.

            Joey scoffed. "Dat creep." He said tightly. 

            Yugi chuckled at Joey's comment and smiled warmly at him. "Don't let me be the reason of your hesitation to accept him." Yugi told her. "I want you to be happy and I know Seto will do that." 

            "I'm glad to have your blessing, Yugi." She told him quietly. She turned slightly to Joey.

            "If dat creep makes ya happy and since Yug isn't protestin'. I can't either." Joey told her. 

            "Thanks guys. I needed to know if you guys would be ok if I married him." She told them. "I have to go." She added. She went to the bed and hugged Yugi. She kissed him on the cheek. She went to Joey and did the same thing. "Bye guys." She said as she walked out of the room. 

            "Ya really ok wit her marryin' dat jerk?" Joey asked him. 

            Yugi watched Téa's retreating figure. "Yeah, I am." He said truthfully. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Seto pulled into the driveway of the mansion and turned off his car. It had been another late night at the office and he just wanted to get inside and go to bed. He opened the front door and placed his briefcase beside it. He heard the TV on in the den and headed in that direction. It was too late for Mokuba to be up. When he entered the den he saw Mokuba sprawled out on the couch, the remote control of the TV perilously close to falling from his hand. He quietly walked out went to a near by closet and pulled out a blanket. He unfolded the blanket and placed it on his sleeping little brother. He reached down to take the remote from Mokuba's limp hand and he turned off the television. 

            "Seto." He heard Mokuba say in a drowsy voice. Mokuba's sleepy amethyst eyes were gazing at him.    

            "Yeah it's me." Seto said softly. "Go back to sleep. It's late." He added tucking the blanket tighter against him.

            Mokuba yawned and closed his eyes. "Seto, Téa is here." He told him as he drifted back to sleep. 

_            Téa's here!_ His heart sped up with the thought. It wasn't uncommon for Téa to be at his house this late. After all she did have her own room here. He just wondered what she would say to him and if she had an answer about his proposal. He headed up the stairs, but not to her room. He wanted to get comfortable before he saw her. 

            When he opened the door to his bedroom however he saw his French windows open, the curtains blowing slightly from the breeze outside. He hadn't left them open before. As he walked toward them he saw Téa standing outside on the balcony, her back toward him. He stood there watching her underneath the moonlight. The stars seemed to illuminate her, but then he realized that there were fireflies flying close to her. The wind blew and it gently swayed her hair and it made his dark blue trench coat swell. 

            "Téa, are you all right?" He asked her. 

            Téa made rapid arm movements as she dried the tears on her face. She turned around to face him. "I'm ok." She told him. "Just not one of my best days." She added with a forced smile.

            Seto looked at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. "You've been crying." He told her observantly. "A lot." He added as he walked outside to join her on the balcony. 

            "Really I'm fine." She told him. "You're home so late tonight. Busy day?" She asked him changing the subject.

            Seto raised an eyebrow at her haste to change the subject. Fine, he wouldn't press her on why she was crying. "Yeah, it was a busy day," He told her gazing out at the darkened sky. "I just wanted to get home and go to bed, but I'm glad to see you here." A small smile appeared on his lips. "Though I'm curious to your visit." He added, turning to look back at her. 

            "I came to tell you that I will marry you." Téa told him. 

            Seto smiled. "Really?" He asked her. 

            She smiled. "Yes, my answer is yes." 

            Seto laughed in jubilation. "I'm so glad to hear you say that, Téa." He told her as he hugged her caught up in the emotion and then he released her. "I was worried you were going to say no." He reached out for her hand and moved the ring from her right hand to her left. 

            The wind blew again and Téa shivered. "You're cold." Seto told her. He removed his trench coat and placed it around her shoulders. 

            "Thank you." Téa told him gratefully. She turned to look up at the moon and stars in the sky. "It's cold, but the night is so beautiful tonight."

            "Yes, it is." Seto agreed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her from behind. "Though not more beautiful then you." He said his lips close to her ear. 

            Téa turned her head slightly and looked into his blue eyes. She leaned her face up while Seto brought his down. Their lips brushed gently as they pressed them together for a kiss. With only the moon, stars and flying fireflies around them for company the newly engaged couple held each other on the balcony. 

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **Another chapter complete! I hope you guys weren't disappointed. -_- I tried my best, but I think I could have done it a bit better. Ah, well. I didn't want to tweak it to death. Well there are only 2 more chapters left, long ones too. So please review! *puppy dog eyes* LOL!! So until I see you again, have a great weekend and stay safe! Bye! ^_^

**Preview of the next chapter: **Not this time! ;_; Sowwie! 


	10. The Business Party & the Call

**Official Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so please put the lawyers away. ^_^

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **Hey everyone! ^_^ For the past week I have been sick, sick as a dog! LOL!! I'm feeling better now and of course I wasn't going to let some cold keep me from updating. Thanks so much for all the reviews, they were great birthday presents! ^_^ Much thanks and gratitude too: **Anime-Ruthless **(great to see ya still floating around! ^_^), **Mamono** (glad to hear you loved the firefly scene! ^_^), **DarkFlareKitsune, Rekkaboziegirl, Serenity Komoshiro, Seto Anzu Forever, DarkRiver, Azurite, Téa/Anzu Fan, YumeTakato, Destiny1029, Mokuba's Official Glomper, **and **Helbaworshipper! **Thanks so much guys! ^_^ Now on to the chapter! 

Chapter 10- The Business Party & the Call

A few days later…

            Téa was seated on the black couch in Seto's den with Mokuba at her side. There was a bowl of popcorn between them as they sat in front of the television watching a movie. Téa glanced over at the wall clock. It was almost six o'clock in the evening and Seto still wasn't home. 

            "Why did Seto go to work today if he knew he had that business party tonight?" Téa asked as she still looked at the clock. 

            "He's a stubborn workaholic." Mokuba told her as he munched on some popcorn. 

            Téa laughed. "You're right about that, Mokuba." She said agreeing with him. 

            "So when are you going to get ready for the party?" He asked her, his eyes still on the television screen. 

            "In a few minutes," She said calmly grabbing some popcorn from the bowl. "I'm more worried about Seto getting home." She added. 

            _I'm worried about Yugi too, _She thought to herself. She had talked to him yesterday and he didn't sound so well. He seemed really listless and when Téa asked if he was ok, he quickly changed his demeanor. Téa knew that he was putting up an act so that she wouldn't worry about him, but she wanted to see with her own eyes if he was okay. When she mentioned this to Yugi he told her that he was too tired for visitors. 

            "Don't worry Téa, he'll be here soon." Mokuba told her. 

            "Huh?" Téa said snapping out of her thoughts. 

            Mokuba had finally turned away from the television set and his amethyst eyes were focused on Téa. "I just told you not to worry about Seto, he'll be here soon." Mokuba repeated. "Right now your face got so sad, like if you wanted to cry." He continued as he looked at her. 

            "No, no," Téa said dismissively. "I don't want to cry." They looked each other in the eyes and Mokuba looked like he wanted to say something more, but at that moment they heard the front door open and slam closed. They both turned to see a hectic Seto rush pasted them in the hall, almost out of their sight he froze and backtracked a few steps. He turned his head slowly and gaped at them astonished. 

            Here he was rushing to get ready and Téa was relaxing on the couch. "Téa," He said as he walked into the den. "You're not dressed yet!" He exclaimed urgently as he took off his trench coat and he half put half flung it onto the armchair of the couch beside her. 

            Téa smiled. "Sorry sir, I was waiting for you to get home." She said her tone playful. 

            "Téa, this is not the time to play games." He told her sternly. "We have to be there by eight and its already past six." He told her as he looked at her still sitting on the couch, calmly grabbing some more popcorn from the bowl. Seto glared as he walked in front of the television, blocking her view of it. 

            "Oh, come on Seto," She whined. "This is the part where they finally say they love each other." She moved her head to the side and Seto stepped right back into her view. She moved her head to the left and he took a step to the left, then right, then left, then left, until finally.

            "Guess I have to do this the hard way." Seto muttered. In a quick fluid motion, Seto picked Téa up- which caused her to gasp in surprise- and hoisted her up onto his shoulder. 

            "Cool, now I can see the movie." Téa said cheerfully. 

            Seto rolled his eyes as Mokuba laughed heartily. Seto turned and headed out of the den. 

            "Later Mokuba." Téa waved from Seto's shoulder as they walked out. 

            "Later." Mokuba yelled after them. 

            They were climbing up the stairs when Téa spoke up, "Seto, I'm getting slightly nauseous. Could you please put me down?" 

            Seto silently obliged and set her down on her own two feet. "Good thing you were feeling sick because you were getting heavy." He said and a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. 

            Téa gasped appalled. "Whatever robot man." She countered. 

            "Robot man?" Seto inquired. "That's your best comeback?" He asked coolly. 

            "Umm…yeah…I guess," Téa said slightly flustered. 

            Seto laughed. "That a pathetic insult." He said and he continued to laugh. 

            Téa stuck her tongue out at him and it only caused him to laugh harder. 

            "How mature." He managed to say through his laughter.

            Téa started to laugh as well, laugher after all is contagious. While Seto still laughed she leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek. "We have to get ready." She reminded him. 

            "I know." Seto said the laughter ebbed away from his voice now. 

            "See you in a bit." She told him. She turned around and headed down the hallway to her room. She paused at the door, turned back to look at Seto, wink and smiled and then stepped into her room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~30 minutes later~

            Seto stood in front of his bedroom mirror as he tucked in his light blue dress shirt into his black dress slacks. He grabbed a dark blue silk tie and tied it around his neck. He ran a comb through his silky brunette tresses, to make sure his hair was off his face. He put on his black blazer and buttoned it up. To complete his outfit, he grabbed a black trench coat from his closet (of course) and headed out of his room. 

            Just as he closed his bedroom door behind him, Téa's door opened with a click.            Seto stayed at his door as he waited for Téa to emerge. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She looked absolutely amazing. 

            She was dressed in an off the shoulder black gown. The bottom of the gown was filled out so that it formed a bell shape and it went down to the floor. She also had a matching black satin shawl wrapped around her arms. Her long brown hair fell in loose curls around her face and back. She wore a black choker with a dark colored sapphire in an oval shape around her neck. She also carried a small black purse with her. 

            "You look amazing." Téa said as she walked toward him, her hands extended to grip his. 

            Seto reached out for her and gripped her hands firmly in his. "You're not so bad yourself." He told her, taking one of her hands and kissing the top of it. "You ready to go?" 

            Téa nodded her head. "Yeah, let's go." Walking hand in hand they walked down the stairs together. 

            "You guys look like you're going to the prom." Mokuba said when he saw them.

            Téa laughed. "It kind of has that feeling." She told him. 

            "Well we have to go. Behave yourself." Seto told Mokuba sternly. 

            "Of course, big brother." Mokuba replied.

            "We'll be back soon." Seto added.

            "Okay." Mokuba told him. "Have fun tonight." 

            "We will." Téa said as they headed out the door. Mokuba stayed by the door and waved bye to them. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Some time later…

             Seto and Téa entered a giant ball room where the party was being held. As soon as they entered they were accosted by waiters carrying trays full of food and refreshments. Seto shook his hand at them, and without a word they moved away from them.

            Already the ballroom was full of people that were mingling and chatting the night away. The ballroom was full of small circular tables and the other side had a small stage where a quartet was playing softly. There was an area cleared by the stage serving as the dance floor. Seto lead Téa through the crowd when he spotted his business associate, Mr. Aoki. 

            Mr. Aoki was a middle aged man with graying brown hair. He had a friendly face and when he saw Seto he smiled at him.

            "Seto Kaiba, I'm glad you're finally here." He said and he shook Seto's hand.

            "Hello Mr. Aoki." Seto greeted him. "Sorry I'm late."

            "Nonsense, my boy." Mr. Aoki said dismissively. "It's fine." 

            "Mr. Aoki, may I present to you my fiancée, Téa Gardner." Seto said placing his arm around Téa.

            "Oh, of course," Mr. Aoki told him. "Ms. Gardner, it's a pleasure to meet you." He took Téa's hand and kissed the top of it. 

            "Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Aoki." Téa replied smiling.

            Mr. Aoki smiled. "You're very lucky Seto. She is a beautiful young lady." 

            "Thank you sir." Seto replied. 

            "Now my young friends go on and mingle." Mr. Aoki told them. "We'll finalize our business deal later, Seto." 

            Seto nodded. "Of course." Seto took Téa's hand and led her to a table. He pulled out the chair for her to sit down and when she was seated he sat down in a chair right beside her.

            "He's seems nice." Téa commented to Seto.

            "Yeah, he's a jolly old man." Seto replied. A waiter neared them and Seto grabbed two glasses of wine. He set one down in front of Téa and he took a drink of the one he got for himself. 

            Téa stared at the glass but she didn't make a move to touch it. She suddenly had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach like something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. She glanced around the room and she saw an open doorway that led to the outside of the ballroom. She stood abruptly and headed for the doorway. 

            Seto grabbed her hand suddenly. "Téa, are you all right?" He asked slightly concerned. 

            Téa shook her head. "No, I just need some fresh air." She told him. "I feel sick." 

            "All right." Seto told her, letting her hand go. "Don't be long." 

            He watched as she hurriedly walked out of the ballroom and out a side door that seemed to lead outside. 

            Téa stood outside in the cool night air catching her breath. She had this sinking feeling that something terrible was happening. She didn't tell Seto that because she didn't want to worry him with her silly notions. Tonight was his night and it shouldn't be ruined by a weird feeling of hers. She jumped when the sound of her cell phone ringer sounded from her purse. She quickly reached into her purse with a feeling of apprehension and she turned on her phone. 

            "Hello." She said into the receiver. She stood quietly as she heard the person on the phone. It wasn't typical for Téa to stay silent when she was on her cell phone, but the words she was hearing on the line took her by surprise. "He collapsed, vomiting blood." She repeated the words absently. "I'm on my way." She said urgently shutting off her phone.

            "Where are you going?" She turned around to see Seto standing outside beside her. 

            "Sorry Seto, but I have to go." She told him urgently. She tried to walk past him and he grabbed her again.

            "What's the big emergency?" He asked her. 

            "It's Yugi." She told him.

            "Yugi?" He said angry. "You said there was nothing going on between you and Motou and now you're rushing off to him!" He continued in his angry tone. "You know how important tonight is for me!" 

            "Seto I'm sorry. I really am, but I have to go." She told him. 

            "Why Téa?" He told her "Why? Is he more important then me? Your fiancé?" 

            "Tonight he is," Téa told him, losing her cool. "Because he's dying!" She yelled at him.

            He opened his mouth in shock and he quickly closed it. He wasn't expecting those words to come out of her mouth. He stood there shell shocked as she took his hand. "Why didn't you tell me he was sick?" Seto said absently.

            "Because it wasn't your business." She told him. She pressed something into his hand and then she stalked past him. When she was gone Seto unclenched his hand and he saw glinting in the moonlight the engagement ring he had given her.

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **Another chapter complete and only one left to go! I know you guys are going to kill me because of the way it ended, but please don't. Everything will work out for the best, well except for Yugi. ;_; Poor Yugi! On a plus side, the chapter was long, right? So please review and don't kill me! If you kill me then I can't upload the last chapter and I know you don't want the story to end like this, or do you? LOL!! So until I see you again, have a great weekend and stay safe! Bye! ^_^

**Preview of the next chapter:** Can't tis secret! ;_; Sowwie! 


	11. Saying Goodbye

**Official Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so please put the lawyers away. ^_^

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **Hey everyone! ^_^ I am here with the final chapter of this story. This story was a spur of the moment type of fic and I'm very happy with all the response that it received. Really, really happy! It was my first Seto/Téa fic and hopefully it won't be my last. ^_^ Thanks so much for your reviews: **Anime-Ruthless, Mamono, Destiny1029, YumeTakato, Helbaworshipper, DarkFlareKitsune, Egyptian Warrior, Dark River, Serenity Komoshiro, Azurite, KaibaGirlSK, Mokuba's Official Glomper, Téa/Anzu Fan. **Thanks so much! ^_^ Now please enjoy the final chapter! 

Chapter 11- Saying Goodbye 

            Téa ran down the white colored corridor, her dress flowing behind her. The heels of her shoes clicking loudly on the white tile floor. It didn't matter to her if she lost her balance and broke a heel off her shoe or an ankle. The only thing that mattered right now was getting to him. _Come on! Come on! _She urged herself mentally, her long legs pressing on furiously. _Please let me get to him in time! _She continued talking to herself mentally as she ran past a nurses' station. 

            "Hey no running in the hospital!" A nurse yelled outraged, watching her zoom by. 

            "Sorry!" She muttered apologetically through a breath, but she continued to run down the corridor. At last her feet felt heavy and her steps faltered when she reached a set of double doors. Trying to steady her rapid breathing she pushed open the doors that led to a small private waiting room. As soon as she stepped into the room a pair of somber faces looked up at her entrance. 

            "Is he still here?" Her words came out in a rush. 

            "He is." Joey told her as he rose from the chair he had been sitting in. Grandpa Motou sat silently next to Joey's now empty chair. His eyes were red, filled with tears and he seemed to be in shock over the whole situation. "He's barely holdin' on." Joey told her quietly. 

            She nodded her head in understanding, her eyes filling with unshed tears. Time wasn't on her side. "I want to see him." She told him urgently. 

            "I know Téa." He replied softly. "He's in there waiting for you." He looked toward another door near them. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Be strong." He told her encouraged, but his own voice wavered on his words and he released his hold on her. "He said he was only fightin' till he saw ya again." Joey told her, the tears flowing freely from his eyes now. "Only for ya, he's fightin'." 

            Téa understood. He was just trying to stay alive to see her one final time. She didn't have time to waste. She turned away from Joey and headed for the door to Yugi's room. She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath to steady herself. She wiped at her eyes and pushed open the door.

             She had to grip the doorknob to keep from falling, when she saw his pale, frail form lying in the hospital bed. She stood motionless for a couple of seconds, breathing deeply as she gazed around the room, taking it all in. There were machines all around him, beeping, signaling that there was still life in that pale figure lying in the bed. He had an IV tube taped to the top of his hand, pouring medicine and nourishment into him. There was also a tube pressed into his nostrils, supplying him with oxygen. 

            Quietly she walked closer to the bed and gently took his IV taped hand. Her peach colored fingers were a sharp contrast to his pale fingers, as they intertwined. She bit back a sob, his fingers were barely warm. 

            "Téa." She heard her name, barely a whisper. Her blue eyes rose from his fingers and drifted toward his face. His expression was joyous and his dull amethyst eyes held affection briefly, before they grew dull looking again. "I'm glad you're finally here." He told her. "I need to ask for your forgiveness." 

            "Forgiveness? What for?" Téa told him gently, slightly confused. 

            "For coming back. I know that it caused some problems between you and Seto." He told her. "Believe me I didn't want that to happen. It was selfish of me to come back." 

            She shook her head. "No, you don't need my forgiveness. I'm glad that you came back." She told him. "Besides if anyone needs forgiveness, I need yours." 

            Now Yugi looked at her puzzled. He didn't understand why she wanted his forgiveness.

            "I should have never gotten close to Seto. I should have waited for you. I should have told you how I felt all those years ago." She looked at his face and she didn't like that he looked so frail. "I'm sorry." She added and she lowered her eyes. 

            "Don't be silly." He told her. "I'm glad you have Seto." Téa looked up at him shocked at his words. "It gives me comfort to know that when I'm gone you won't be alone, especially since you're marrying him." 

            "Yugi, I don't want to hear you talk like this. Don't give up. You can still fight this." She told him. She didn't think it would be appropriate to tell him that, for the moment, the engagement was off. 

            He gave her a feeble smile. "I can't fight anymore." He told her. "I'm too tired." He released a tired sigh. 

            Her eyes watered and she gripped his hand tighter. "You can't go!" She said wretchedly. His amethyst eyes looked upon her anguished face compassionately. "I don't want you to die! I love you!" She said and she cried. 

            "I love you too Téa, so much," He told her silent tears rolling down his cheeks. "And I always will." He said softly. "I want you to be happy Téa. Promise me that you will." 

            She looked up at him. "I promise." She told him. 

            Yugi smiled at her words in relief and his eyes closed. "I'm glad to hear you s…" His words broke off and his hand loosened its grip on Téa's hand. 

            "Yugi?" Téa asked hesitantly. "Yugi!" Her voice rose slightly with panic as she grasped his hand with both of hers. "Yugi, wake up!" She screamed. The room was suddenly filled with a loud flat steady beep. Téa glanced over to the machine monitoring his heartbeat. It was flat lined. "No Yugi!" She said distraught as she collapsed on his chest crying. 

            The door to his room flew open and a doctor and nurses came into the room. There was a franticness of moment in the room. Someone pulled Téa off of Yugi, but she fought back, not wanting to leave his side. Another pair of hands grabbed her and took her out of the room as she cried hysterically. They let her go and immediately someone else was holding her as she cried against them. 

            "Téa, what happened?" Joey asked her. 

            "His heart stopped!" She said through her sobs, latching on to him. "He's gone!" 

            "Yug." Joey said sadly, fresh tears in his eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The following morning the sky was a dark grey; there was a threat of rain in the ominous black clouds. The grassy knolls of Domino Cemetery were peacefully quiet. Yugi's funeral had ended just a few minutes ago and most of the mourner's were gone. Only Téa, Joey and Yugi's Grandpa still stood at the freshly covered grave, all of them with somber expressions on their faces.

            Téa still held a white rose in her hand. She couldn't find enough brain function to kneel down and place the rose on the loose dirt covering Yugi's grave. Everything seemed unreal, like a living nightmare. She didn't really want to do anything. Now as she stood at the place where Yugi would rest forever she didn't want to leave it.

            "Téa," Joey came over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Yugi's Grandpa isn't feelin' so well, I'm takin' him home. Are ya comin'?" 

            Téa shook her head. "No, I want to stay here a while longer." She told him, her eyes looking at Yugi's grave. 

            Joey sighed. He knew that would be her answer, but he couldn't let her stay here. It wouldn't be good for her to just stand here all day long. "Téa, let's go. It's goin' to rain." He told her.

            "I don't care Joey." She told him. "I just want to stay here a little while longer. I promise I won't stay too long."

            "A'right." Joey said reluctantly. He released her and he headed back to Yugi's Grandpa. Téa turned slightly to look as they walked away. As soon as they were gone, she squeezed her eyes shut and hot tears fell from her eyes. She wiped at her cheek, surprised that she still had tears to cry. She had cried so much the night before that she didn't think it was possible for her to cry again, but the newly fresh tears told her otherwise. 

            There was a loud boom in the sky and a few seconds later giant rain drops began to fall down onto the earth. Téa didn't care; she wasn't going to leave, not until she was ready. The rain quickly drenched her hair and her black clothes. The rain soon combined with her tears, making her unsure whether rain or her tears cascaded down her face. She was angry that Yugi was gone. It simply wasn't fair that he was gone. A loud sob escaped her lips and she turned her face up so that rain completely landed on her face as she mentally cursed at the sky. She fell down to her knees and stared at Yugi's gravestone. 

            "I'll never forget you Yugi." She said aloud, hoping that wherever Yugi was he could hear her. She kissed the white rose and placed it on his grave. She stayed kneeling letting the rain drench her, but suddenly the rain stopped. She looked up to see a black umbrella over her head. She rose to her feet and turned around to see Seto. 

            He was dressed all in black with a long black trench coat. He gazed at her, his eyes impassive. He knelt down close to her and placed some yellow roses on Yugi's grave beside Téa's white rose. He rose to his feet and then he turned to look at Téa. "I'm sorry for your loss." He told her. "He was a great guy, a great rival. I'm sure he will be missed by many people." 

            Téa nodded. "Yes, he will." She told him. "I'm sorry about last night." 

            "It's all right." He told her. "Just forget about what happened. Yugi was your friend and that made him more important." His voice was very neutral. There was no blame or resentment in his voice. He turned around to leave.

            Téa heard Yugi's voice in her mind. _I want you to be happy_ _Téa._ _Promise me that you will._ There was her happiness about to walk away and she just stood there numbly. Was she going to let him walk away?_ Don't let him go._ She heard her mental voice tell her. Just as she was going to call out to him Seto turned back around. "Seto, I don't want you to go." Téa told him quietly. 

            He lowered the umbrella and wrapped his arms around her, letting the pouring rain fall on them both. In a matter of minutes Seto was just as soaking wet as Téa.  

            "I'll never leave you." He told her, still hugging her. "Never." They broke apart slightly and Seto placed the umbrella over them. 

            "I don't ever want you too." Téa said as she grasped his hand and held it tightly. Together they walked away from Yugi's grave and into Seto's car. A transparent Yugi sat on his gravestone with a smile on his face and as the car drove off he vanished.  

~The End~    

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **There ya go the final chapter! The story is over! ;_; I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review! Everyone have a safe and great weekend! ^_^ 


End file.
